


First Time

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, Humanstuck, M/M, Smut, Sub Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU based on an RP I do with a friend. Karkat and Dave have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Request from an Anon on Tumblr.

Dave listened to Karkat purr quietly playing with his hair as he slept on his chest half waiting for him to wake back up. Karkat shifted in his sleep every now and again, but Dave’s mind was drifting off so he didn’t really notice as Karkat’s face got red in his sleep. He moved a little making a small noise that caught Dave’s attention as Karkat’s eyes opened and quickly got wide. Dave wondered about the expression only long enough for Karkat to shift in discomfort accidentally rubbing up against Dave’s leg.  
Karkat froze in place for a moment his ears burning. Dave tried to shift a bit, but only seemed to successfully make Karkat’s situation worse as he promptly made a little noise which made Dave equally uncomfortable. Dave glanced at Karkat shortly before shifting his hands a little to roll Karkat on top of him. Karkat squeaked in surprise, but moaned a bit when Dave pressed his hips into him. He glanced at Dave quickly and leaned down to kiss him as he rolled his hips against him lightly.

Moaning a little, Dave slid his hands down to Karkat’s ass bucking his hips into him. Karkat glanced at Dave’s face, but couldn’t keep eye contact so he pressed his face into Dave’s neck as he rolled his hips into him again. There were little pleading noises coming out of Dave’s mouth as Karkat licked his neck lightly, he wanted Karkat to push it further, but Karkat just wanted to hear him moan again. He bit down on Dave’s neck making him moan softly before sliding his hands to the button of his jeans.

His breath hitched as Karkat fiddled with his belt one handed trying to remove it while Dave cringed in anticipation. Eventually, after a long moment of flustered fumbling, Dave grabbed Karkat’s shaking hands and moved them out of the way so he could get the belt off himself.

“S-sorry,” Karkat said. Dave smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss again. His hands went back to what they had been doing; he pulled at Dave’s jeans and Dave promptly picked up his hips so Karkat could slide them down, but he quickly shucked them off entirely. Squeaking, Dave didn’t object, but suddenly felt more than a little vulnerable in just his boxers. They’d showered together before, so this wasn’t the first time he had little to no clothes on in front of him, but he quickly got bashful regardless. Nothing they had done was ever required them to take off their pants.

“Why?” Dave asked. Karkat glanced at him blushing before going for the zipper on his own jeans. “Oh,” Dave said. He watched Karkat quickly remove his pants so they were both down to their boxers and returned to his spot straddling Dave their dicks pressing firmly against each other through the thin fabric of their boxers. Karkat couldn’t make eye contact with Dave again so he looked down at Dave’s chest and rolled his hips into him making Dave moan louder than he had been.

Sliding his hands back onto Karkat’s ass, Dave bucked his hips into Karkat. Karkat whined and glanced at Dave trying to get his attention without having to speak, but Dave was too focused on the way they were rubbing together. He pressed their hips together again as he caught onto the little noises that Karkat was making. Dave wanted to know where Karkat was taking this, so he let go of his ass and shifted so Karkat was between his legs instead of on top of him. Karkat was avoiding making eye contact with him again, but he slid his fingers under the elastic band of Dave’s boxers.

Dave’s eyes got wide as he repeated what he had done with their pants and quickly they were down to just their shirts and Karkat wouldn’t come close to looking Dave in the face as his hands slid down his legs to his waist. They both moaned when Karkat rolled his hips and their dicks slid past each other, but the feeling wasn’t as nice as it could be without something to make them slick. Karkat moved one hand to wrap around both of them squeezing a little before he finally brought himself to look at Dave’s face.

“D-Do you have anything?” he asked. Dave could feel himself twitch as he quickly looked the incredibly bashful Karkat over before nodding and shifting to reach for the drawer of his night stand. He quickly fished out the little bottle he kept and offered it to Karkat ho took it without looking at him. Karkat let go of their dicks only long enough to put some lube on his fingers making sure it was somewhat warm before slicking them both down quickly.

Dave whined and moaned as Karkat wrapped his hand back around their dicks and thrust his hips. Karkat was making small purring noises that soon turned into long moans as Dave reached up to grab at his shirt. Sliding his hands under Karkat’s shirt, Dave picked his chest up just enough to lock Karkat in a kiss forcing him to shift downward making the pressure more intense. Karkat purred into Dave’s mouth when he pressed his tongue against Karkat’s for a moment. Everything felt fantastic, but Dave quickly decided after hearing Karkat moan again that he wanted more. He kissed Karkat jaw and pulled away to look at him more clearly which made Karkat’s face get redder than it already was.

“I want you inside me,” Dave said. Karkat’s eyes got wide and he froze for a moment. That hadn’t been part of his little plan, so he stared at Dave for a moment gauging whether he was serious or not.

“Are y-you sure?” Karkat asked. Dave nodded, all the staring had gotten to him and his face was beat red as Karkat slid away from him. He grabbed the little bottle of lube pouring more of it onto his fingers before sliding his hand down to Dave’s ass. Karkat glanced at Dave for one more nod of approval and slid his finger inside him. Dave moaned as Karkat managed to get it in easily moving it in and out carefully for a moment as Dave let out breathy noises. Karkat’s dick twitched lightly as the thought of being inside Dave got closer with each finger he got inside him.

“Karkat, please,” Dave said. Dave squirmed as Karkat pressed a third finger inside him still not looking at his face. Karkat’s dick was like a rock, but there was no way he was going to jump into this and accidentally hurt Dave, so he moved his fingers carefully for a moment waiting to hear Dave whine more before pulling his fingers out. Dave let out a disgruntled throaty noise, but promptly shut his mouth when he felt Karkat positioning himself between his legs. Karkat was quickly putting more lube on his dick as Dave huffed in anticipation.

“H-Holy shit,” Karkat mumbled. He let out a low purring moan as Dave gasped and tightened down on him. Dave looked up at Karkat and wrapped his arms around his neck so he could force Karkat to look at his face. His dick twitched as Karkat started to lose his head to the sensation and he managed to make eye contact with Dave for once.

“Move.” Karkat followed the order pulling out a little and pushing back inside Dave. They both moaned again and Karkat pressed his head into Dave’s chest for a moment trying to refocus his thoughts. He managed to get himself together enough to move his hips more making Dave moan louder. Karkat wanted to hear him make more noise, so he pressed harder which successfully got Dave making louder gasping noises as Karkat started to speed up. Karkat picked up his head and shifted back on his knees so he could thrust his hips faster.

Dave was making perfect little noises as his fingers gripped Karkat’s shirt again. Karkat’s head was starting to spin and he quickly decided hard and fast was a better way to go out if it was going to be quick. He sat up more and slid his hand down to Dave’s dick squeezing the head between his fingers as he moved. Dave let out a sharp high pitched yelp that made Karkat shudder as he started stroking him in time with his hips. Karkat glanced at his face quickly to make sure what he was doing was okay and took the lidded eyes and hanging jaw as a green light to move his hand a little faster.

“I’m, I’m.” Dave pulled on Karkat’s shirt more as his movements became more erratic.

“Me too,” Karkat said. It only took a few more strokes to get Dave to come his entire body quivering under Karkat as he bit back a loud moan. He could feel his blood pouring through his veins as pleasure sank in the pit of his stomach his toes curling into the bed sheets. “Shit.”

Dave’s ass pulsed around his dick as Karkat thrust a few more times before he came twitching. He let out another long purring moan as he trembled and dug his nails into Dave’s hips on accident. It felt like he was going to explode as he pulled out carefully making Dave whine quietly. Neither of them could make eye contact with the other for the moment so Karkat flopped onto the bed next to him nuzzling into his side despite the gross feeling.

“I love you,” Dave said. Karkat smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“I love you too,” he said. Dave smiled and wrapped his arms around him carefully.


End file.
